


The Game

by MsMiaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMiaMalfoy/pseuds/MsMiaMalfoy
Summary: Slytherin vs Gryffindor are tied in quidditch. Draco wants a rematch when something unexpected happens. Will two unexpected people be drawn together? Who will win?





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ChampagneandCountdowns](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ChampagneandCountdowns) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Gryffindor and Slytherin challenge one another for a final game of the year - vowing the winner will start the new year off with a new kind of resolution. Who will prevail? What is this new resolution?

“That was total bollocks, Potter. You know very well that Vaisey made that shot!” Draco Malfoy screamed as his feet touched the ground. “Vaisey made the shot before you caught the bloody snitch and the game should be ours!”

 

The Slytherin quidditch team had been up by 150 pts due to their amazing Keeper keeping the Gryffindor team from making any shots and their Chasers kept distracting the Gryffindor Keeper. It was all down to the last shot that Vaisey made at the goal but just as he shot for it, Harry Potter caught the snitch, earning Gryffindor 150 points, and no one but Malfoy saw the quaffle make it through the goal post.

 

“Relax, Malfoy. We didn't win. We merely ended the game. We're tied now,” Harry responded. He walked over and began shaking hands with all the other Slytherin players, telling them all that they played a great game.

 

Ending with Malfoy, Harry offered out his hand to his long time enemy. Malfoy glared at him a moment before taking it. “I would like a rematch,” he said before letting go.

 

All the players from both teams were standing around them now, watching the interaction between the two team captains. Harry glanced at the other players on his team, asking silently what everyone’s opinion was. Once he got a nod from the rest of his team, he replied, “Alright. We will have a rematch.”

 

“Wonderful. Everyone staying for hols this year? I’d like to have this rematch on New Year’s Eve.” he stated, glancing between the Gryffindor team and his own. His signature smirk was plastered across his face then, making the team of red and gold suspicious.

 

“Katie and Demelza are both going home. That means we would be short a Chaser. How would that be fair?” Harry asked.

 

No one noticed that the curly haired brunette had joined them on the pitch until she spoke. “I can fill in as the third Chaser.” Every single player on the pitch turned to face her, mouths all open in shock. “What?” she asked innocently.

 

“‘Mione, you can't fly,” Ron reminded her.

 

With an angry glare, Hermione marched over to where he was unceremoniously leaning against his broom. He almost took a face plant when she snatched it from his grip. Swinging her leg over the handle, she pushed off from the ground as hard as she could. She soared into the air leaving behind 14 stunned faces.

* * *

Walking back into the common room after studying in the library, Hermione was bombarded with questions by members of the Gryffindor team.

 

“Where do you learn to fly like that?”

 

“How is this possible?”

 

“Why didn't you tell us?”

 

“I thought you were terrified of heights!”

 

Hermione’s smirk was worthy of a Slytherin when she just replied, “No one ever asked me.” She giggled as she kept walking toward the stairs to her room to change for bed.

 

Harry was still in shock and forgot about the charmed staircase, until he got about halfway up when it turned into a slide and he crashed back to the bottom. Hermione just giggled at her friend's misfortune and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

 

“What’s gotten into her?” Ron asked to no one in particular. He was looking at the door Hermione just walked through with a slight scowl on his face.

 

“You all are gits. That's what's gotten into her.” Until now, Ginny had been sitting on a fluffy couch near the fireplace, silently watching the interaction between her friends.

 

“Yeah, what do you know about it?” Ron spat angrily at his sister.

 

“Obviously I know much more than you do. Because you're a git. I thought you were her boyfriend,” she retorted, grimacing a bit when a sullen look flashed across his face.

 

“No. We're not together anymore. She said I was too much like a brother to her.” He looked incredibly sad when he spoke.

 

Harry came over to join their conversation. “Even I didn't know she could fly. How is it you know these things and we don't?” he asked, sitting down on the couch next to his girlfriend.

 

“Harry, I shared a bedroom with her at the burrow for the last 4 summers. I was the one who taught her to fly. We would sneak out at night and go up to the hill by the house. I could see Fred and George watching us from the windows so I guess I thought you all knew too. I mean, it's not like them to keep those kinds of secrets.”

 

“Ginny, you're brilliant. I think we can really beat Slytherin once and for all,” Harry said, looking around at the rest of the team.

 

Everyone was nodding in agreement and decided they would start practicing with Hermione tomorrow. Still sporting looks of disbelief about their friend's flying abilities, they called it a night and went to bed.

* * *

Draco sat on the black leather couch with a book in his hand while absently staring into the fire. He and Blaise Zabini were alone in the Slytherin common room while everyone else was sleeping. Blaise was rambling on about something he had lost track of minutes ago until he caught a few key words that drew his attention back to the conversation.

 

“What was that?” he ask, shaking his head clear of his thoughts while turning back to his friend sitting in the chair next to him.

 

“Where have you been, mate?” Blaise asked, not at all irritated by his friends distraction. He must have been used to it. “I’ve been talking about Granger the last 5 minutes and wondering how the bloody hell she got so good at flying. I thought she was terrified of brooms not so long ago.”

 

Draco chuckled at the memory Blaise’s words had just conjured up in his mind. “I don’t think I’ve seen her go near a broom since first year,” he mentioned. She had been one of the few muggle born students who had barely even learned flying brooms existed and she had been scared to even hold one in her hand, much less fly on one. She controlled her shivering well, but if her were honest, he had been looking close enough to see it anyway.

 

“It makes sense now, though doesn’t it?” Blaise was looking into the fire now, and didn’t see the fleeting smile that graced his lips for a meer second.

 

“Why does it make sense now? She is bloody brilliant mate, even I can’t deny that.” He supplied while his friend still gazed into the flames.

 

The question brought Blaise’s stare away from the fire and it was now focused intently on him. “You mean you haven’t heard the stories about what she did last year? It’s been spreading around like dragon pox.” When Draco merely shook his head, Blaise continued. “Apparently she and the other two dunderheads broke into Gringotts and into a vault. They obviously managed to escape, but they did it by actually flying on a dragon! Can you believe they rode a bloody dragon? I could hardly believe it myself. Until today, of course. Who knew she could fly like that? How are we going to beat them when they have her?”

  
Draco gazed back into the fire with a new glint in his eye.  _ “This could be my chance,”  _ he thought to himself. He stayed quiet for a few more minutes while the beginnings of a plan started to formulate in his mind. After what felt like forever, he turned back to his friend. “Blaise, I think I may have an idea. But I may need your help.”


End file.
